<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Corona timee (Ft. A cuddly Tobio and a loving boyfriend Tsukki) by a3amidea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924908">It's Corona timee (Ft. A cuddly Tobio and a loving boyfriend Tsukki)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3amidea/pseuds/a3amidea'>a3amidea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These were written at random times during the night, could you tell? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Kageyama is cuddly ig, M/M, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, can you tell im a Kageyama stan yet?, idk - Freeform, it cornonaaaa, petition to get MJ sleep, short fic?, this was written at 4 am can you tell?, uh drabble i think, uh yeah, what even is tagging?, you can clearly tell i am delirious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3amidea/pseuds/a3amidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title. No Kageyama does not have corona. I just wanted to write about quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These were written at random times during the night, could you tell? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Corona timee (Ft. A cuddly Tobio and a loving boyfriend Tsukki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this was written at 4 am, how could you tell?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun filtered in through the window and the fresh breeze from the AC saved them from the blaring sun outside. His tea’s steam was warm against his top lip, momentarily resting in his hand as he typed one handed on his computer, too immersed in his work to actually take a sip. The news served as wonderful background music, the polite voices of the news anchors were pleasant to listen to, but ultimately boring enough not to distract Kei from his work. Yes, this whole afternoon was set up perfectly in Tsukishima’s favor.</p><p>Until a loud sneeze echoed throughout the house and long moan of,” Tsukkkiiii” rang from upstairs.</p><p>Well, it was almost perfect. </p><p>They were about two months into quarantine, and during the tail end of April, Tobio caught a cold. To say that Kei flipped his shit was an understatement. Tobio was fine, of course,only being told it was a minor cold and it would be best if he stayed in his room for a couple of days. Kageyama, the poor soul, was already peeved at having to stay inside for god knows how long, but now being bedridden for weeks at a time put the raven haired boy at an all time low. So, Kei now plays the nurse. Waiting hand and foot for his dear Tobio. </p><p>How suiting for a commoner such as himself.</p><p>“Coming, love,” Tsukishima yelled back a response. With a sigh, he closed his book and set his tea down on the coffee table. He didn’t even bother pausing the news, just turning off the TV completely. He will probably be stuck with Tobio for a while. He went up the stairs and didn’t even knock on the door, just letting himself in.</p><p>“Yes, Tobio?” </p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>Tsukishima blinked at his boyfriend, expecting more to his demand., but ultimately being met with silence. With an overdramatic and obviously drawn out sigh, he approached his boyfriend. As usual, the groggy blue eyed boy was breathtaking. Tobio always looks so at peace when sleepy. His eyes drooping slightly and an adorable pout on his lips. His hair sprawled out on the pillow and cheeks flushed from the cold.</p><p>If the boy wasn’t sick, Kei probably would’ve jumped him by now.</p><p>“What can I do for you, King?” Kei asked, sweeping his boyfriends fringe out of his slightly opened blue orbs. Kageyama half-heartedly glared at the nickname, but was ultimately unaffected by it. It was now more of an endearment rather than something to make Kageyama’s insides boil.</p><p>“Lay with me,” Kageyama demanded, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand.</p><p>Kei raised an eyebrow before smirking,” Are you suggesting I get in bed with you Tobio? How scandalous.”</p><p>“You’re such an ass,” Tobio groaned which made Kei chuckle.</p><p>“Now, what do you really need me here for? I have to get back to work or else I’ll be swamped for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Exactly what I said I needed you for, asshole. Come take a nap with me, I’m lonely and hot and you’re literally a living iceberg.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should be flattered or…? Anyways, regardless of my iceberg status and your loneliness, I need to get back to work now or else I won’t be able to get everything out of the way so I can spend tomorrow with you. Now we can’t have that, can we?”</p><p>And Kageyama pouted. Like a child. </p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Kei supposes work can wait a couple of minutes, so he can cuddle with his sick boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>